Those Things in the Sky are Stars
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Deep under the surface of the world, was a town, a town filled with lights and Sky Scrappers, no bender or nation above knew about this place and those below only had a vague idea of the surface. However, one girl below wanted to see the Stars, so she decided to risk everything and the safety of others for her wish. However, she quickly learned the faults of change. (OC Story)


**Chapter 1**

**I Want to see the Star Light!**

"How dull..." the pale woman with long silver hair let out a sigh, the lights were flickering in the cafe as she stirred her drink. Her stripped fur coat and painted nails told a rather silly story as her younger friend shrugged slightly, her black hair going down her back.

"Yeah, there really haven't been any monster attacks lately, I guess that's a good thing, considering how large the city is..." she was wearing a school uniform, but she had long since graduated. Though it was more of a fashion statement, and idiotic one at that, considering the skirt and the loose tie. The older woman laughed slightly, before parting her long silver hair.

"Tell me...Ren, have you've been studying for your promotion?" what an awful question as Ren looked out of the window...the ceiling lights were off outside. Thus signaling that it was indeed night time, honestly it was the only way those under the ceiling were capable of being told when to go to bed or when to stay up. Of course the lights from the Sky Scrappers kept the city illuminated all night.

Of course that really wasn't the issue at the moment as Ren grumbled slightly, "No... not really, most of the stuff they want me to learn is pretty common knowledge anyway," Ren never was the impatient type, but she disliked wasting time as her silver haired friend simply let out a shrug.

"Your weapon of choice is pretty stock as well, a sword? Though you are a Fire Bender right?" there was that word again, as Ren rolled her eyes.

"Listen Sasha, it's elemental...not bender, people haven't used that term in nearly four hundred years," honestly from what Ren read in the history books it was a term that was simply lost. There ancestors were benders, but it seemed they required movement at that time, it seemed evolution was rather strange requiring less and less movement until only thoughts and focused was required.

Sasha simply laughed as she twirled her hair, before continuing. "Well, how about a quick pop quiz?" Ren rolled her eyes, it was annoying to say the least, but if it got her friend off of her back than it would be worth it.

"Fine shoot," Ren crossed her arms, her green eyes fixated on her friend as Sasha straightened herself.

"Okay...tell me, how is the ceiling and wall maintain, and what do they keep out," such a simple question even a child would be able to answer it as Ren scoffed almost.

"Huh? that question? easy...the ceiling and wall, it is an extension of the planets lower layers, we are far below the surface very far. The ceiling itself is made of special stone to keep out creature known as spirits, and the walls are constantly being expanded, the Earth Elementals expand the wall and add stone, when stone is added to the wall it is turned into a special mineral allowing us to maintain both the ceiling and wall and keep out certain creatures," thinking about it, Ren never actually saw a spirit. She doubted any of them existed down there.

Sasha simply smiled, she wasn't done quite yet, "Okay, our ancestors...who were they?" Another simple question as Ren rubbed her nose ever so slightly.

"Simple, simple, they were people from the surface world that wandered down here, leaving their home nations due to problems. Somehow nearly 400 people ended down here about...800 years ago. From there they discovered these ruins and devices, though there weren't any living persons around. From there they simply stayed not retiring, slowing cutting everything off. From the books scattered about and using the elements they managed to get different devices working," Ren added a few extra details just to be sure as Sasha nearly clapped.

Thinking about it more, it was strange how their eye and hair color evolved. Brighter colors such as blond and silvers started to appear as darker colors such as brown and black started to fade away. This was most likely due to colors that would show up in dark areas being more useful.

Though despite answering the previous question perfectly, there was still one more thing that Sasha wanted to ask.

"Ren...what do hunters do and why do they do it?"

Ren nearly laughed at the question, how silly of her, Ren crossed her legs in the metal chair as she took a sip of her tea. "Due to our location, animals outside the wall have a tendency to mutate under the surface and try to attack, this is also a problem directly underneath us. So as a result each section of the city is given a group of hunters to deal with these threats." Of course there was far more to it, like registration of weapons test and different ranks, but it seemed that Sasha was satisfied with the answers.

"Well, if you know that much than you'll be fine," Sasha fixed her fur coat as she slowly put her hand into her jean pocket, pulling out a cellphone. It was rather amazing that they were capable of attaching feeds to the top of the roof allowing such grand communication devices to work. "Really though Ren... a sword? Why not just use a gun?"

Ren really didn't have an answer for her friend, she simply enjoyed swords better, "Hey...it makes me seem somewhat stylish?" Ren smirked as Sasha sighed.

"Well, either way, my boyfriend is calling me, he wants to spend some time with me...I swear he can be needy sometimes," Sasha grumbled as Ren looked off into space, as if she was wanting to ask something, but almost didn't have the courage to do so.

"Eh...Ren, what's wrong?" It was a simple question as Ren head her head, shifting her hair ever so slightly, something she only did when she was nervous or in deep thought.

"You...this may seem random, but don't you ever want to see those things called stars? Or maybe the sun? and the moon," Ren thoughts were somewhat cloudy, but she wouldn't mind seeing something like that once in her lifetime...or perhaps that was one of her goals, "Yeah, I want to see the starlight!" there was a hint of excitement in her voice as Sasha started to stand up, still looking at her younger friend.

"...Having goals is great, but sometimes you got to respect certain aspects of life, we are separated from the surface world for a reason Ren, are you really willing to compromise everyone's safety just because you want to see starlight?" It was a surprisingly blunt response as Ren looked towards the tiled floor of the cafe. Sasha letting out a small sigh.

"Listen, change for the sake of change only can end badly, people are happy and productive in this city, we are always expanding and getting more ideas and technology working, crime and danger is overall low and people respect one another and work together. Sure life isn't perfect, things could be better...but they could be a hell of a lot worse,"

Ren grumbled under her breath, "I'm not a child, I understand that!" Sasha simply laughed at her friends harsh expression as she finally picked up her purse.

"Don't think too hard about it, it's something we grow into and out of as we get older. You'll realize just how good you got it in a couple of years!" With a wink Sasha exited the building leaving Ren with her thoughts.

**Author note**

**Exposition dump. I didn't make this chapter long, because I want to see how it would be receive before pouring too much work into it. **


End file.
